yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchro Summon
A Synchro Summon (シンクロ召喚 Shinkuro Shoukan) is the act of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters. In the anime, while Synchro Summoning, the Tuner monster is said to be tuned with the other monsters. Many characters in the Japanese anime have chants, often unique to them and each of their Synchro Monsters, which they recite while Synchro Summoning. Before the chants, the duelist announces the monsters being used, starting with the Levels and names of all non-Tuner monsters, from the lowest to the highest level, then the Level and name of the Tuner monster. In the English dub, this is reversed; the Tuner monster's name is said first and the non-Tuner monsters' names are said last. During a Synchro Summon, the Tuner monster transforms into a number of green rings which corresponds to its Level. These rings pass through the non-tuner monsters, which turn into a number of stars which correspond to their Levels. A beam of light then envelops the non-tuner monsters, passing through the rings, and the Synchro Monster appears thereafter. In some special versions of Synchro Summons, the rings are a different color or are completely redesigned, for example, when "Shooting Quasar Dragon" is Limit Over Accel Synchro Summoned, the rings are gold instead of green, and when "Red Nova Dragon" is Synchro Summoned, the Tuner monsters transform into rings of fire, which form a sphere around the non-Tuner monster. Additionally, the characters may have personalized backgrounds and other graphics for Synchro Summons (most noticeably Vizor). How to Summon a Synchro Monster During your Main Phase 1 or 2, when the total Level of a face-up Tuner monster and 1 or more face-up Non-Tuner monster(s) you control is exactly the Level of a Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck, you can perform a Synchro Summon. These Tuner monster and the non-Tuner monster(s) will be called the Synchro Material Monsters. In order to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck (under normal conditions), you must declare the action and send the Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard. After sending the monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you then take the Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck and place it in face-up Attack Position or Defense Position on your side of the field. However, you can't Synchro Summon a monster with a Xyz Monster. An Xyz Monster's Rank is not its Level, thus Xyz Monsters do not have levels. Therefore, they cannot be used for Synchro, Ritual, or Xyz Summons unless explicitly named as a requirement. HyperSynchron-DP09-EN-C-1E.jpg|A Level 4 Tuner monster + MaxWarrior-DP09-EN-R-1E.jpg|A Level 4 Non-Tuner monster = StardustDragon-CT05-EN-ScR-LE.png|A level 8 Synchro Monster Another Example: DarkResonatorTDGS-EN-R-1E.jpg|A Level 3 Tuner monster + ViceDragon-GLD3-EN-GUR-LE.jpg|A Level 5 Non-Tuner monster + Tuningware-DP08-EN-UR-1E.jpg|A Level 1 Non-Tuner monster = MistWurmHA01-EN-ScR-LE.png|A level 9 Synchro Monster Additional Rules * A Synchro Summon is a kind of Special Summon, like Fusion Summon, Ritual Summon and Xyz Summon. * The mechanics on how a Synchro Summon is done are quite similar to a Ritual Summon, without the need of a Ritual Spell Card. * You can Synchro Summon while Macro Cosmos is in play. In this case, the Synchro Material Monsters are banishedKonami FAQ: Rules Can you Synchro Summon a monster when its Synchro Material Monsters would be banished?. Also, Monster Tokens and Trap Monsters (and presumably, Spell Monsters) can be used as Synchro Material Monsters.Konami FAQ: Can "Avatar of Apophis", a Monster Token, etc. be used as a Synchro Material Monster? * Synchro Monsters are like Fusion Monsters. Once the Synchro Monster is properly Synchro Summoned, it can be Special Summoned with "Monster Reborn", "Premature Burial", etc. as long as the Synchro Monster is not returned to the Extra Deck. If the Synchro Monster is sent to the Graveyard without being Summoned, such as by the effect of "Gale Dogra", then you cannot Special Summon it.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you Special Summon a Synchro Monster with "Premature Burial" or "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation"? * Performing a Synchro Summon does not start a chain. * You cannot use face-down monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. * You can negate a Synchro Summon with "Black Horn of Heaven", "Horn of Heaven", "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Royal Oppression", etc.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you negate a Synchro Summon with a card effect? ** In this case, you still send the monsters to the Graveyard. The Synchro Monster is not considered properly Summoned, so you cannot revive it with "Monster Reborn" etc. * If the Synchro Monster requires Synchro Material Monsters of a specific Attribute (like "Hydro Genex"), you can use a monster with multiple Attributes (like "Elemental Mistress Doriado") as a Synchro Material Monster.Konami FAQ: Rules When Synchro Summoning "Hydro Genex", can you use a monster with multiple Attributes as a Synchro Material Monster? * The monsters used in Synchro Summoning are treated as neither Tributed nor Destroyed. * You may also Synchro Summon more than once per turn, if you have the appropriate monsters out on the field to perform it, since it's a Special Summon. See Also * Dark Synchro Summon * Accel Synchro Summon * Delta Accel Synchro Summon * Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon * Double Tuning References Category:Types of Summon